


Don't Let Me Hurt You

by toreelyn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, Nightmares, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Stabbing, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreelyn/pseuds/toreelyn
Summary: When Tony loses control and Peter Parker is the only one there to take his hits, how does it all end for them?





	Don't Let Me Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was a random fic I came up with while I was bored. Not one of my best, but it was an idea.

"Mr. Stark, are you okay?".

The teen immediately senses the red flags flying up about his mentor. Tony is looking at him, but he isn't looking AT HIM. His eyes aren't their normal shade of dark brown, but are clouded over, as if a white film had been placed over them.

Without a moment of hesitation, Tony slams his fist into the side of Peter's head. Peter staggers back, gasping. Getting hit by the iron fist hurts more than he imagined.

"Mr. Stark", Peter says, shocked, "What are you doing?".

'Hit him' a voice that only Tony can hear says. He can't control himself. He already hit the kid so hard, he can't do it again...but that isn't his decision. He throws another punch to the teenager's cheek.

"Mr. Stark, what's wrong?" Peter says, spitting out blood, before whipping his head back around to look at the man. Tony pulls his fist back again, "Mr. Stark, don't". He blocks the man's punch. "Don't". Tony goes to hit him with his other hand and Peter blocks that one as well. "Please, Mr. Stark. Stop. I don't want to hurt you".

'You know, Stark?' the voice says nastily, 'It would be so much easier on poor Peter if you would just let him die. He wouldn't have to know of the monstrosities in life'. Tony wants to scream.

Peter, still holding both of Tony's fists. He can feel Tony shaking, fighting against him. Even though Tony's eyes are white and clouded, Peter sees Tony in there, screaming for help. He's being controlled! He's not trying to kill him, someone else is, and they are using Tony to do it. Peter tightens his grip on the iron hands. "Mr. Stark, it's okay. I won't let them force you to do anything. They're not getting you".

"I want you dead", Tony says, but it's not Tony's voice. It's strange--unearthly.

"Yeah, well get in line", Peter grunts, pushing his mentor away, and kicking him in the stomach to push him farther.

Tony flinches and Peter realizes that he may have kicked too hard. He has to be more careful. Underneath that suit, Tony is just a human.

'Stark', the voice hisses in Tony's head, 'Kill Peter Parker'.

The command pounds a nail through Tony's consciousness. The command jerks at him, forcing his muscles into unwanted action. 'Go for his throat. Go for his throat'.

Tony finds himself targeting in on Peter, and every fiber of his being longs to throttle him until he stops breathing. 'No, no, no, no, no'. He tries to step back, but it doesn't work. His muscles won't listen and he leaps forward.

His attempt fails though, as Peter leaps out of the way. He knows he is going to have to make a double distraction to be able to get the kid. He blasts his repulsor at a huge object behind the teen, causing it to begin crashing down on Peter. He can't dodge both of them at the same time, can he? As Peter dodges being crushed, Tony takes his chance and knocks the kid over--their bodies slamming together. He doesn't care if it hurt. He wants Peter Parker dead, and the part of him that's screaming for him to stop isn't strong enough to fight the urge. He finally gets his hands around Peter's neck and squeezes. Peter's eyes widen with panic as he looks up at his out of control mentor.

"Mr. Stark", he chokes out, "It's me. It's Peter". His hands holding onto Tony's, trying to pull them off without hurting the man.

Tony knows it's Peter he's strangling. He knows he doesn't want to do this, but he can't stop. He's going to have to watch as he kills his kid. He wishes Peter would quit being so gentle and just hurt Tony enough for him to stop, but he can't get himself to say it.

With each breath Peter tries to drag in through his constricted airway, he begins to lose consciousness. He keeps holding onto Tony's hands with one of his own, as the other goes up to press against his attacker's chest.

"Mr. Stark, stop", Peter wheezes, his eyes beginning to roll back, "Stop".

Tony's hands squeeze harder causing the teen's soft gagging to be cut off completely. Peter really panics at this and begins to kick his legs. He knows what he has to do. He grabs onto Tony's wrists with both of his and squeezes, causing the iron to indent. Then he quickly turns his mentor's left hand sharply to the side. He knows Tony uses his right hand more often, so if he had to pick the lesser of two evils, he'll pick his left arm. Tony's arm snaps, causing him to cry out and pull it away from Peter's throat. Peter takes this opportunity to push the man off of him.

Peter lays their coughing for a short moment before jumping up. prepared for anymore attacks. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I know you'll understand why I did it".

Tony kneels where Peter's push threw him to, taking deep breaths due to the throbbing in his left arm. He won't look up at Peter.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asks, concerned for his mentor.

Tony realized that he has control again. Was that all it took? Peter hurting him? He looks up. "Pete?".

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asks again, "Is it you?".

"I think so". Honestly, he doesn't even trust himself.

Peter begins to inch toward Tony, "Well, your eyes are normal".

"Yeah", Tony nods, looking around. "Stay cautious".

Peter gets to him and helps him up. Tony winces at the pain in his arm. "Damn kid, you really messed up my arm".

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, Mr. Stark", Peter apologizes.

Tony goes to give the kid a hard time, but then he notices the dark bruises on his neck that have already started healing. He gives Peter a weak smile. "Ah, don't worry about it".

"So who or what was that thing controlling you?" Peter asks.

"I have no clue, but I'm making it a priority to find out", Tony says. The stupid thing almost made him kill Peter.

"Sounds good, but lets get your arm fixed up first", Peter says.

Tony places his good hand on Peter's shoulder, "You did good, kid".

Peter smiles at him, trying to not look too proud, "Thanks, Mr. Stark".

Suddenly, as quick as Tony's loss of control went away, it comes rushing back and, once again, tackles the teenager to the ground. 'Kill him!'.

"Mr. Stark, what?" Peter asks confused.

Next thing Tony knows, the blade in the arm of his suit comes out and he goes to jab it into Peter's chest. Peter quickly puts his hands up to stop it.

"Don't do this", Peter says, holding the sharp weapon about an inch from his chest. "Mr. Stark, you can fight this". Peter is strong, but whatever is controlling Tony is definitely a match for the superhuman. 

Tony keeps pressing closer and closer to the teen's chest. He can feel that Peter is getting tired. Trapped inside his own head, Tony is begging Peter to hurt him, to do what he needs to do to make sure that that blade doesn't pierce his chest, but the tip of the knife is touching Peter's chest now.

"Mr. Stark, I can't hurt you", Peter begs.

The tip of the blade has pierced Peter's chest and he is bleeding, but he is still holding it back enough so it doesn't impale him, but suddenly, whatever is controlling Tony, pushes so hard that Peter can't keep up. It begins burying itself in his chest slowly. He cries out. It's piercing him so slowly that he can feel his skin and muscle ripping and he feels it breaking through his chest cavity.

"It's okay, Mr. Stark", Peter says, far too tired to keep fighting, "It's not your fault. Remember that". With that, he lets go and lets the blade implant itself deep in his chest.

Tony's heart shatters, as he watches the kid's eyes widen and blood pools in his mouth.

'Mission complete', the voice in Tony's head sneers, and once again, he has control again. His hands begin shaking immediately. He causes the blade to retract from his suit, so he doesn't have to pull it out of Peter's chest. He leans over the dying teenager.

"Pete", he says, breathlessly. He's trying to meet Peter's drooping eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, kid. God, I'm so sorry, Peter". He just keeps repeating how sorry he is as he tries to get the kid to focus. "Pete, look at me, kid".

Peter looks at him, groggily. He tries to say something but he just chokes on the first word, a gurgle coming from the back of his throat, and he swallows a mouthful of blood.

"Don't talk", Tony says, "Just stay with me".

Peter does his best to look at Tony, but his eyes keep drooping closed. Tony cups his face and slaps his face lightly.

"Come on, kid", he begs.

Peter's eyes close and he goes limp. Tony continues to shake him and try to bring him back to consciousness. "Come on, Peter. Don't do this. You've beat worse than this". He just stares at the kid's still face. It's so foreign to him. He was always so animated. He eventually comes to terms that he killed him. Maybe it wasn't his intention, but he murdered him. He murdered Peter. With his own hands. An angry Tony is the last thing Peter would ever see. "No", he says, letting tears fall. He brushes his fingers through his hair and sobs, "No, Peter. I'm so sorry". He pulls Peter into him, "No! Peter!" he screams before he wakes up in his bed.

Tony sits up quickly and stops his crying when he realizes he was screaming 'No'. His face is tacky with cold sweat. He looks down at his hands, expecting them to be covered in Peter's blood, but there is nothing but sweat lining his fingers and palms.

"Tony?".

He jumps at the soft mention of his name and quickly turns to see Pepper. Her eyes are filled with concern.

"Hey", he says breathlessly.

Pepper sits up, "What was it?". She already knew it was a nightmare, but she wasn't sure what it was about this time.

"It was the kid", he says running his hands through his damp hair.

Pepper gently rubs his upper arm. "It was just a nightmare. He's fine. Go back to sleep".

"Actually", he says to her, "You go ahead and get some sleep. I'm gonna check on him". He says, getting up and putting on some clothes. Pepper is studying him with concern filled eyes. He notices. "I'm fine really. Go back to sleep", he gives her a quick kiss before leaving the room.

He goes to the living room and is about to dial Peter. He stops, places his phone in his pocket, and heads for the door. He gets in one of his many cars and speeds out of the driveway and on the highway that will take him to Queens. He considered just taking his suit, but he remembered his dream and how much damage it can do, so he took a car. It's nicer anyway. Cruising down the highway at an illegal speed, windows down.

When he finally gets to the Parker's apartment complex, he parks his car and gets out. He walks into the musky lobby and takes the flakey elevator up to the right floor. He slows as he approaches the appropriate door. He lifts his hand and knocks on the door. After about 20 seconds, there is still no answer, so he knocks again. Still no answer. The kid can't be that deep of a sleeper. He decides to call him. He dials the kid's number and listens to it ring. Just when he is about to abandon the cause he hears someone pick up.

"Hello?" a sleepy spider-kid croaks out.

"Hey, kid", Tony says, relieved that the young teen answered.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter says sleepily, "Is everything okay? Do you need me?".

"Well, I need you to answer your door".

"Answer my door?" he asked, confused.

Tony squeezes the bridge of his nose, "Pete, I'm standing outside of your apartment. Let me in".

"You're outside?" he sounds more awake. "Why?".

"Parker", Tony says sharply.

"Right. Coming". Tony hears a clatter on the other end of the call and a quiet 'shit' from Peter and the call ends. Suddenly, the door flies open. "Sorry, I dropped my phone. What are you doing here?".

Tony is so happy to see that Peter is okay, that he pulls the flustered teenager close to him and hugs him. It takes Peter a minute to return the hug--due to shock that Tony Stark is actually hugging him for no apparent reason.

"Mr. Stark, what's going on?" Peter asks, hugging Tony back.

Tony pulls away, "Ah, just-", he waves his hand dismissively, walking through the apartment door. "Don't worry about it".

Peter closes and locks the door and leads Tony to the old couch in his living room. "Would you like something to drink? Coffee or.... something?".

"No, thanks", he says, sitting on the couch, looking exhausted.

Peter sits down next to his mentor. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what to say. He just waits.

"It was bad", Tony finally breaks the silence. Peter looks to him quickly, ready to find out the reason for this random visit. "The nightmare I had. It was really bad", he says, still not looking at Peter.

"Do", Peter stops for a moment before deciding to carry through with the question, "Do you want to-to talk about it?".

Tony lets out a soft chuckle and turns his head to look at the teen. His heart melts as he sees the true attempt Peter is making. He's such a great kid. "No", he finally admits, "No, just-just don't ever be afraid to do what you have to do in order to survive. Even if it means hurting someone. If someone is trying to hurt you, fight back. Full strength". Tony's eyes burn into Peter's.

"What?" Peter scrunches his eyebrows, "Mr. Stark, what happened?".

"Parker, quit asking questions and just promise me", Tony says sternly.

"Okay", Peter says, backing off, "Okay, Mr. Stark".

Tony gives a final nod. They sit there in silence for a few minutes, before Tony looks down and checks his watch. "It's already 5:30?". He turns to his protégé. "Sorry, I cut your sleep short, Pete".

Peter shrugs it off, "It's fine. I need to be to school a bit earlier this morning anyway. Ned and I have a project due in second hour".

"How about this?" Tony says, leaning back on the couch, "You pour a nice cup of coffee and I'll take you to school".

"Wait", Peter says, "You'll actually take me in one of your cool cars?". Peter perks up at the thought.

Tony chuckles, "Yeah, in one of my cool cars".

"Deal!" Peter says, jumping up and rushing to the kitchen, rambling the whole way. He doesn't know what the nightmare meant, if it even meant anything, but he is just glad to be with Peter and that he is very much alive.

\-----------

Tony zooms up to the front of Mid Town High and looks to Peter.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Stark", Peter says, grabbing his back pack off the floor at his feet.

Tony stops him, by gently grabbing his shoulder. "Come by after school and we'll work on some upgrades for your suit". A smile spreads across Peter's face and he nods. "Happy will be here to pick you up".

"Okay, see you then Mr. Stark", he opens the door and steps out. He notices Flash standing next to his fancy car, gawking at Peter getting out of Tony Stark's car. Peter smiles to himself. It's about time something shut that kid up. Peter turns back to the car, ducks down to the window giving Tony a final wave. Tony smiles and gets ready to drive away. Peter begins to walk away from the car. Tony stops what he is doing and rolls down the passenger side window, and whistles.

"Hey", he says, loud enough that Peter can hear him. He turns towards his mentor. "Love ya, kid". Peter gives him a big smile, but before he can reply, Tony speeds away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo…. I'm thinking of writing a medieval fantasy Peter Parker fic. What would you guys think of that? I just love the medieval fantasy genre and have always wanted to write something. It will be a long fanfic, so it will take awhile, but would that be something you guys would want to read??? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
